Vampire vs Nomicon
by Elle-chan101
Summary: An idea that popped into my head. Its really odd but tell me what you guys think. The idea for when Randy and Howard are 18 years old. because...yeah cartoon characters never seem to age :/ oddly enough but hey whatever, cartoon logic right?
1. Chapter 1

The first day of the last year of high school. Senior year was meant to be the best. If you were on the honor roll or had good grades in general to earn the diploma and walk proudly along the line of graduates. Any slackers were held back and forced to endure senior year again.

Randy made said honor roll but decided to not take any awards because he had yet to tell Howard about it. Being the ninja was the only thing he would ever tell Howard. If he found out that Randy had better grades than him than this friendship would end.

It made the 18 year old stop and realize that it would be a petty reason but it was Howard. He would talk with him about later. For now, he had to report to the office. First day and he had been called here? What did he not do this time?

"Principle Slimovitz?" He spoke up.

"Randy...come in," He said with a bored, monotone voice.

The back of the chair was to him as he shut the door. The chairs were gone this time. It was odd but made the room spacious.

"It is time for your true purpose Randy," The principle spoke. "Time you learned your place."

"...learned my place? What place?" Randy asked, wishing to sit now but staying on his feet.

"And why did you ditch the chairs? Too mainstream for you?"

"Please focus on the mirror behind you Randy."

Turning, Randy found the mirror and looked at it. It was a simple mirror. Nothing special aside from its gold border that seemed to sparkle a lot in the light of the small office. In fact, it was mesmerizing to look at it. It was a really pretty border for such a bland piece of furniture.

When he looked at his reflection, he jumped and saw a man standing behind him. It wasn't the principle though. Tall, black cloak with red on the inside of it. A black suit with a red undershirt and black shoes. Looked like a classy vampire lord he knew called Dracula. His mind went to make him to crack a joke but he could only stare at those bleak eyes.

They pulled him in. He felt a desire to just stare and lose himself into them. And lose himself he did, thoroughly hypnotized by the black eyes and hearing words spoken towards him.

"Hello Randy, I am Arnauld. A vampire as you guessed," He said, smirking at the glazed eyes.

"And I have waited for four years just for you."

Randy went to speak but was silenced.

"Ah, you can't speak. You have to remain silent in your master's presence. Understood?"

Randy nodded to show he heard him.

"Good boy, such a good boy. I have a lot in store but for now. I must install, so to speak some...subconscious orders. Orders that you will obey whenever you are around me. Is that clear?"

He got another nod. Which only made his smirk widen. This boy was putty in his hands now. He could quicken the pace and time it would take to fully claim him as his slave.

"When around me Randy, you can never speak nor utter a sound. You are a mute. One who loves to obey and serve me. You will do what I say, when I say it. Understood?" Arnauld stated firmly, implanting the orders into Randy's subconscious mind.

His future slave nodded silently.

"Now then," Arnauld said touching Randy's thin shoulders and leaning against the young adult's ear.

He felt Randy go stiff and smirked.

"I am going to bite you and you'll endure it. Your master demands that you do so"

He didn't wait for a nod. Just bite into the neck and held the boy close as he started to drink some blood for his first meal. The blood tasted amazing. Something he loved in a slave beside pure obedience was good blood. This catch was a good one.

He pulled his fangs out and used tissue to cover the wound before healing it.

"Now, I am going to leave. You won't remember this moment but everything I said will be in your subconscious. Buried deep until the day I truly claim you," He said, licking Randy's ear and feeling the boy lean into the touch.

He got a nod and then faded away.

Randy blinked and looked around the office. Did he fall asleep? No, he was standing in front of the mirror like the principal told him too. He took his leave seeing as the principle was gone and headed to his first class.

He felt like he missed something important but pushed it aside. Classes had to come first and Ninja duties should the need arise.

McFist seemed to be trying so hard of late but he always foiled each attempt at freeing the sorcerer trapped below the school. Even the Nomicon, the 800 year old guide said he was the best one yet. It made him feel great to be appreciated by his mentor.

A sudden glow made him sigh. He couldn't take this call this time. It would have to wait. He was sure it had something to do with advice or a possible lesson to learn for the day. It was something that could wait for the moment. He reached class and told her he spoke with the principle.

She nodded and let him go to his seat. Once in it, Howard got his attention through a note.

~What did the principle want?~

Randy responded and tossed it to Howard. Who read it and passed it back when the teacher wasn't looking.

~So, wait...he called you in and just stared? That was it?~

Randy nodded and passed the note back as his answer. Howard didn't respond as the teacher handed out notes for them to write on. Once she passed, he threw it.

~Lame, so Grave Puncher?~

Randy crumpled up the paper and tossed it into his bag. His way if saying "cant, Ninja Training" to Howard. Besides, he played it all last night with him. He needed to keep his grades and skills top notch.

Howard grumbled but he understood and knew what it meant. 3 years of Randy doing that taught him the hard lessons of "sorry but cant" rule. He looked over at his friend. Randy seemed off since the return from the principal's office. Like he was hiding something but not all at once.

Or perhaps he was reading into the trip too much and Randy was just tired. It was probably tired. It was always like that after a while though.

He could go it alone for Grave Puncher tonight.

At lunch, Randy went into the bathroom with his mentor. Choosing a stall, he walked in and sat down.

"Okay, sorry for ignoring you but I had class. What's up sensei?"

The Nomicon pulled him in and he fell through a bunch of clouds before landing perfectly safe onto a sand like area. Words appeared before him in bright red.

"Beware of the enemy that claims to be your friend" Randy read. "...no offense Sensei but that seems pulled randomly from nowhere."

The words rearranged and a new phrase appeared.

"The vampire's alluring gaze is just that, alluring, do not stare or fall for such deceit," Randy read out loud. "Oh, okay. I'll keep that in mind but I haven't met a vampire today or recently though. But I will be weary of those around me."

He was then returned to his body and shut the book. Once out, he stopped and looked towards the door. It had a man in all black with a black cloak on before it. His mind went blank but all the implanted orders came to life.

"Your master needed to see how you were doing. Feel honored for I normally don't care," He spoke slowly, eyes locked with Randy's. "i also have new orders for you."

"I want you to meet me at 9pm tonight. I will have a whole new...session for you. Understood?" He said. "Remember, forest around 9 pm."

Randy nodded. Watching the man fade away once more. He blinked and held his head.

"I fell asleep again? Man I must be tired. No Ninja training tonight," He said, leaving the bathroom.

Howard watched as Cunningham returned from the restroom and sat down. He looked the same but something was changing bout his friend. It wasn't an over time thing but something definitely happening quickly. He couldn't put his finger on it though. It wasn't NomiRandy though because he still answered that infernal book's call when he got the chance. It wasn't the grades cause that was at the start of the halfway point of freshman year and to now.

"You are sure you can't come Randy?" Howard asked. "I might just beat your final score."

"Howard, I can't. I keep falling asleep today so I may even pass on my Ninja Training tonight. I need to rest more. If I keep this up then I won't maintain my B minus average," He sighed, resting his head on the palm of his hand. "besides, you already beat my high score at the arcadee remember?"

"Oh yeah, you still mad bout that?"

"Its a game Howard. Between the nomicon, sorcerer and Mcfist, I have no time to relax," He stated. "its like they just won't give me a break from a single fight."

At the word fight, a robot that was a mix of dog and scorpion destroyed the cafeteria wall. Making Randy give his friend a "I told you so" look as everyone ran out of the cafeteria.

"Okay, point taken," Howard said as Randy became the Ninja.

It wasn't like anyone was around to see him transform either. Though once done, Howard saw the boredest face ever as he stood and pulled a sword out of nowhere. The Ninja was quick in destroying the robot. Dismantling it into parts and walking away as they slide to the ground. No one had returned so he just pulled the mask off and became Randy as they did come back.

"You missed an awesome Ninja fight guys," Howard told the crowd as Randy sat next to him.

His best buds head hit the table as the crowd of kids sighed in disappointment. Randy didn't move as they returned to their seats to continue lunch despite the...hole in the wall. It was a sunny day so no harm, no foul towards him.

"Go home Randy," Howard stated suddenly.

"But…" Randy started.

"No, go. You are too tired. I'll get your homework for you. Just don't expect me to do this...nice thing again. It ruins my rep." The ginger stated, not looking at Randy.

He stood and smiled. Silently thanking Howard as he walked towards the hole in the wall. Shooting a glance at his friend, he turned and left the school. Howard watched his friend go. Something was happening. Something that just gave him a bad feeling.


	2. Chapter 2

It hit 9pm. He stopped washing the last dish and dried his hands after turning the water off. He had to be somewhere. Somewhere at 9pm. It was the forest. He pulled on his jacket and saw the Nomicon glow. He ignored it though. He had to be somewhere. It meant the call would have to wait.

Grabbing his keys, Randy left the house and locked it up. Heading towards the woods as fast as he could to avoid being late. For what he wasn't sure but he knew he had to hurry. Lucky for him, it wasn't too far from his house. He ran deep into the woods and stopped to catch his breath.

"You are late," A voice said.

He turned to fight but stopped. The orders from before returning and making him obedient once more. The vampire cupped his slaves chin and made him stare at him.

"Almost my slave," He said pulling him closer. "Almost. There are loose ends to tie up. Like your memory. Much as love how you are now. I prefer...a blank slate."

He was sure he could erase it for good alone but to be on the safe side he brought a little magic. A spell he devised to make it permanent. Lucky for him though this kid was already his. Tonight, if all went well, he'd have him.

"Stay still," He ordered Randy.

He got a silent nod as he let go. Randy didn't move as ordered. Just listened to him as he started to chant the spell from memory. He wasn't sure if it worked though. There was no ideal way to check.

"Randy..." He spoke, getting the dazed look back on him. "Do you know who you are?"

Randy shook his head. The orders were still there. So now...he could go to work. Rewriting his past just enough to make him perfect. Then once done. He'd make it set in stone. He started right away. Telling Randy that he was his from birth. Born a mute slave and would die one with the desire to do as told no matter what. It was a simple past but a slave to him didnt need much.

Once done, he spoke up again.

"When you wake again Randy. You'll remember all I told you and all the commands and nothing more," He said making the boy fall asleep with the snap of his fingers.

He smirked and caught him. Too easy.

* * *

><p>The next day, Randy woke up and blinked. He was in a bed? It was odd because he didnt remember going to bed. He sat up and then panicked. His master would kill him if he got caught in a bed! He wasn't worthy of that!<p>

He stood to get up an saw his master watching him. He hunched slightly and averted his gaze as his master spoke towards him.

"You fell asleep on me," He said.

Randy bowed his head. Waiting for punishment.

"I cant forgive that," He stated. "Stand still, your punishment is simple but cruel."

He was grabbed by the arms and felt a painful bite on his neck. It was punishment though. Since birth he served him and it was the first mess up yet clearly his master didnt care for it. He felt his master drain him of almost all his blood before finally pulling his fangs out. He was made to look at those cold eyes.

"Dont ever do it again!"

He would have nodded but he was let go and dropped. Falling weakly to the floor and watching his master claim the bed. The sun was up so his master would sleep all day. It sounded great to him as well. He felt sleep pull him in to help his body recover from such a large drinking session.

Only to make him dream of odd things. Him attending school, becoming a ninja...it was awful. This wasn't his life at all. Nothing about these things felt right. Here and there, he felt a connection to some ginger boy but that was it. It was still wrong to him.

He woke and sat up in a cold sweat when the dream of some book hit him. Looking around, he saw it was 7 and the sunset had just set. He stood quickly as his master woke. Making him bow as he stood.

"We move. Lets go"

Randy nodded. Running to the door and opening it. Not moving as his master slowly walked through and ordered him to run ahead and scout it out. He ran downstairs and saw nothing. Makin him return to his master's side and bow to show it was safe.

"Good, keep this up and you will have a reward. One I am sure you will enjoy," His master stated.

Randy would have smiled but he didnt want to get in trouble so he did on the inside. Following his master down and spotting a bag with a red glow inside it. He was tempted but didnt move.

"Before we move" Master Arnauld spoke, looking at Randy. "I am going to ask that you stay...in a trance for a little while. I trust you but I dont trust the world now a days. Things have changed and you may change as well."

Randy didnt like trances. He had no feeling or free will. He was mortal with no voice so he felt inhuman already. No free will and he might as as well be a doll!

"I know you hate it but I just dont want to risk losing the best slave I have had," He said, making Randy look him. "So for a little while...you are my doll."

A red glow got the vampire's attention after putting Randy in a permanent trance. Something he planned to remove once he handled all the loose ends still. He saw the Nomicon in human form. Glaring at him for no doubt, stealing his pupil.

"You are too late. Randy is mine," He said.

"Arnauld, you'll not take him from me," The Nomicon stated coldly. "There are ways to remove what you have done to the boy but I will do so once you are gone."

Arnauld started to laugh. Making the Nomicon growl.

"I have rewritten his memory, changed his personality and turned him into a doll. You are already too late Ninja," He shouted pointing a finger at him. "Your pupil is mine for the rest of his mortal life."

"I can not allow this to happen," He said. "Prepare yourself."

"This will be fun," Arnauld grinned.


	3. Chapter 3

The Nomicon wasted no time with chatting to the creature before him. Drawing his sword, he charge and swung towards the neck. Planning to decapitate the creature and save Randy quickly. Only to be dodged and then shoved roughly away into a near wall.

The vampire was laughing at him, "you think that puny sword can stop me? Please ninja master. If need be. I can use Randy as a human shield and still keep him alive. It just takes a bite after all."

"I won't let you harm or turn my pupil, monster!" He yelled. "Free him now though, and you may live."

The Nomicon only made Arnauld laugh even more. Making the vampire motion towards Randy who had moved on his silent order near the tv.

"He can't be saved. He is mine! My slave, my victim and soon won't even know what freedom is," Arnauld stated. "Why waste all my hard work on your pathetic attempt at making me feel like a human?"

"Because you all were once alive and now you dare steal another's life for your sick desires!"

The vampire nodded, "yes and I have every right because I waited far too long for someone like your precious Randy."

The Nomicon growled. He wouldn't let this creature take the child away. Not when he had another year of being the ninja left! Not when his best ninja could possibly be the last one! Especially not when it was Randy's last year of high school before being let out to actually do some good as an adult! He was still young with much to live for. No way would he let his pupil's life be stolen!

The Nomicon pointed the tip of the blade at the creature. Tone dark as he spoke.

"You will not succeed monster!"

The vampire charged at him. The ninja using his stealth and dodging quickly. Making the vampire hit the TV and shocking the undead body. It twitched but soon the monster pulled his head out. The Nomicon jumped back when the TV was thrown at him. He barely dodged it with the jump though. Leaving no time for him to block the fierce and sharp nails aimed at his face. They hit and stung as they sliced deep.

He stumbled back and growled. Showing his bleeding face and earning a cold smirk from the creature. As if silently stating that the blood he had released suited him more. The Nomicon growled but kept his calm demeanor. He wouldn't give the vampire the idea he had bothered him with the claw attack.

The vampire ran at him but he dodged and let him hit where the TV had been. The creature stopped but he kicked directly in the center of the spine on the back. Earning a small his of pain a he did before earning a scream as he stabbed his katana straight through. Plunging the tip into the floorboards and practically lodging it into the actual floor.

He could only smirk. The vampire wasn't even trying. It was stupid of him to try. The Nomicon took the moment to run to Randy. Carefully grabbing him and shaking him gently. Trying to snap him out of the trance but failing. He sighed and looked back. The vampire had stood but the katana was still lodged in him.

"Tch...I will end you," He said. "And release him from your spells!"

Arnauld just started to laugh. Manically as he raised his hand. He snapped his fingers and soon the Nomicon had hands around his neck from behind. Strangling him best they could. Randy kept a hold on him as the vampire walked over.

"I win ninja. No matter what you say or plan. I own his mind. I own his soul! I OWN HIM!" The vampire yelled. "You better back down!"

The Nomicon could only struggle to break his student's grip as the vampire attempted to pull the katana out. Frustrated at how he just wasn't able to grab the handle. Finally, he snapped his fingers and Randy let go of him.

Dropping him to the floor and walking over to Arnauld. With a tug, he held the katana within his hand. Patiently waiting for the next order as Arnauld looked down at the gasping Nomicon.

"See? He is mine," The vampire stated. "What can a mere book do to me!?"

"This book isn't alone. I have him to help," The Nomicon said.

The vampire laughed when the Nomicon pointed at Randy. As if a doll made to serve him would help out some stranger. All he could do was laugh. Even as the Nomicon stood and gathered his breath. He could only laugh with Randy standing next to him.

What he didn't see but the Nomicon caught was a flicker in Randy's reaction. The katana in his hand was gripped tightly like a crutch as this supposed doll version of his student stared at the blade. It was enough for the Nomicon to smile and then smirk.

"I purpose a challenge then. If you say randy is this doll then why not prove it?" He said, feeding the vampire's ego. "In fact, why not prove to me how superior you are? Cause clearly, to you, I am just fighting a lost cause."

"Why should I? The actions from before state that I do own him. So why should I risk being tricked by the likes of you?" He asked gesturing towards the Nomicon. "Why bother with it even?"

The Nomicon pulled the ninja mask out, "cause I want my friend back monster. I will do all I can."

"What are you doing?" Arnauld asked as the mask was thrown into Randy's view.

"A test of my own. If its true...if my student is gone. I'll wipe his memory and let you have him," The Nomicon solemnly said.

Randy bent down and then picked the mask up as if he'd break it. Holding the fabric and staring at it and then towards the sword he still held.

"If he is still there. If my pupil is still there, then he will put the mask over his face and the spells on him will break."

Randy clearly heard the words and while it registered. It was clear that he didn't understand nor seemed to know what to do. Lucky for him, his 'master' was to busy laughing once again at his test. It wouldn't work. Arnauld knew it wouldn't. Randy was too far gone by now. He won so why bother to test if he was there or not? He looked at Randy and smirked. The boy didn't know what to think of what he held at the moment. Proof enough he had won after all. He looked back at the Nomicon.

"See! I have won!" He declared.

The Nomicon kept his eyes on Randy. Listening to him but looking at his student. Hoping that something would snap out of this trance. Or at least showed he was still there.

"Now to fin-..." The vampire's words were cut off.

The Nomicon smiled as he watched Randy stab his 'master' through the stomach. He was there! Randy was still there, deep under those spells! His pupil was still there!

The vampire looked towards Randy and growled as he pulled the sword out and pulled it from his hand.

"How dare you stab your master, you retch!" He shouted, back handing Randy.

The Nomicon watched him go to the floor. Growling as he ran over and shoved the creature to the side. Throwing a few ice balls that exploded and incased the vampire in ice. Allowing him to check on Randy.

"Randy, please wake up!" He said. "Please snap out of this!"

His student slowly sat up and looked at him. Blinking and staring at him with lifeless eyes. He didn't like this. The only other idea he had was the mask. Would it work though? A spell this deep with so much previous damage already done. Would it actually work?

The Nomicon took the mask from his student and quickly slipped it on him. Covering us eyes as the suit was soon back on Randy. He opened them at a groan. A groan he was so happy to hear! He saw Randy. Life back in those eyes and full of confusion.

"Who are you? What's going on?" He asked.

"Do not take that mask off Randy. Just listen. I am the Ninja Nomicon. I only take this form when it's needed," He told Randy. "I know you probably don't believe me but I am asking you to join me in a battle to kill the creature incased in that ice. If we do not, you will never see the light of freedom again. Do you understand me."

Randy nodded slowly. Taking in all the information he heard and while he really didn't believe it. It was obvious that this guy needed help with an enemy he couldn't beat alone. Hopefully, he could help the battle for good. If he couldn't, then whatever that prediction was meant to be. Well, he didn't like the idea of having his freedom taken. With a nod, he agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow...so many wonderful reviews. I am so glad you like this story and that it entertains you :) I have one more chapter to go and then this story is complete. Speaking of, who would like to see what happen in the last chapter. Let me know in the comments below and the most suggested idea will be the winner. Thank you all for reading and I hope to see some wonderful ideas.<br>~Elle-chan101**


	4. Chapter 4

As Randy stood, he looked at the ice incased creature oddly. He could tell it was human based creature with elongated ears and fangs but the eyes were cold, almost dead. Was it a corpse he was to destroy? If so, he could just blow the ice up and then set it ablaze. Problem solved, in fact, why did they have to fight it?

"Hey, why not blow him up and catch him on fire?" Randy said.

"If that is what you wish then let us hurry," The Nomicon stated. "I do not wish my pupil to become a mindless puppet for this thing to warp and twist your honorable thoughts."

"Pupil?" Randy said. "For what? I am just a kid. What can I do?"

The Nomicon held the explosives in hand. Staring at Randy with worry. The spells for the memory wipe had been completed. The slave and no free will, gone but it was clear Randy had no memory of who was even before the Nomicon came around. This meant he'd be going through life with no memory of the past an probably barely a sense for his future. This also meant that if he mind wiped Randy at the end of his senior year. The boy would have nothing left. No memories or anything.

His years as an adult would be ruined now because of this monster. Shoving the explosives into the ice. He set them and then pulled Randy towards the door. Once the monster was destroyed, the spells should wear off. That's how it would work an then he'd see what the damage was. He got Randy out and covered his student as the explosion got his attention back on the task at hand. Unfortunately, the ice and explosives caught the house on fire.

Both stood up and looked at what used to he Randy's home. All he and his pupil could do was watch the flames. The Nomicon didn't need to look as Randy pulled the mask off. With no vampire left, the spells were gone but it was clear that Randy didn't know what to do now, that or he remembered it all but had lost his home.

"I am sorry Randy. I did not use my head. Now you have lost your home," He said, getting Randy's attention.

"I don't even know who I am or who you are! Now I have just destroyed someone's home!" He yelled, throwing the mask down. "So don't apologize to me! Apologize to whoever lost it all!"

* * *

><p>Randy didn't know what to think. This...person claiming to be a ninja master. Was not really makin much sense to him now, how did a book, supposedly, become human? Did magic exist in this world or was he just losing his mind? No, he was awake and was told that this incased creature would take his freedom away from him.<p>

What bugged him was this Nomicon saying they had to fight the incased creature. They could just blow it up outside. Then set it ablaze. Bam, problem solved. Why fight at all? Unless he was wishin for a fight in which case, this Nomicon could go for it but he saw no point.

"Hey, why not blow him up and catch him on fire?" He suggested to this 'book'.

"If that is what you wish then let us hurry," The redhead spoke, rustling for something under that cape of his. "I do not wish my pupil..." He looked at Randy when he said pupil but then looked at whatever was under his cloak. "To become a mindless puppet for this thing to warp and twist your honorable thoughts."

"Pupil?" He asked, confused about why he was looked at and called a pupil. "For what? I am just a kid. What can I do?"

He was a student to fight? He was only whatever age he was but knew he was young. Too young for any fighting unless he couldn't avoid it. The last thing he needed was to he taught how to kill and not to trust when he couldn't even trust himself at the moment. He didn't notice this person's actions until he was then grabbed by the hand. Being dragged against his will outside. The minute he was outside, he was covered by Nomicon as an explosion went off. Destroying the monster and home as well as catching it on fire.

He didn't mean this! He meant drag the creature, ice and all, outside! They just blew up someone's home! All their possessions, money...their memories gone! Pulling the mask on his face off, he stared at the house. Horror, guilt and the idea of a family crying at the loss of their shelter. What if they had pets?! He just murdered them too!

"I am so sorry Randy. I did not use my head. Now you have lost you home," Nomicon said.

Randy look at Nomicon. His home!? It wasn't his home. It was someone else's. This idiot just blew up someone's home!

"I don't even know who I am or who you are?! Now I have just blown up someone's home!" He yelled at Nomicon. "So don't apologize to me! Apologize to whoever lost it all!"

He threw the mask onto the ground before Nomicon.

"Stay away from me, y-you...lunatic!" He said running off.

He didn't know anyone, anything or where he was but he didn't care. He was gone!

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much for reading this story of mine and for the many wonderful reviews.<strong>

**~Elle-chan101 **


End file.
